


Marvelous Marvel One-shots!

by SnakesOnPlanes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Emotional Rollercoaster, Emotional Support From Your Fav Babes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Half Of These Don't Even Have A Plot Oh Dear, Heavy Drinking, Lovely Weather We're Having Today Ah?, M/M, Marvel Shenanigans!, Mild Smut, Multi, My Boys (and Girl) Deserve So Much, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protectiveness, Random Tags, Sike It's So Damn HOT Help Pls Smh, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WOWIE LOTS OF ANGST, Who Knew Punching Bruce In The Face Would Turn Him Into A Huge Baby, heavy smut, poly ships too smh, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesOnPlanes/pseuds/SnakesOnPlanes
Summary: These are one-shots that I've began to procrastinate on writing about. Hopefully you enjoy these, don't worry if you only see one or two chapters, I do go through writer's block and it can be difficult but hey! I'm trying so yeah! Hopefully the first one is a good one. Enjoy!





	1. Scientists Need A Break Too

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty fluffy, I wanna start with fluff at first, angst and smut or whatever can be later I was just in a lovely mood to write! This one is a Bruce Banner/Ambiguous reader, and Bruce is so tired and upset due to all the stress that his work had brought upon him. You decide to have a shower with him, and end the night with a movie and cuddles to make him feel better.

"Bruce?" 

No response. 

"Bruce!" You walk down the hallway of your shared home with the scientist, searching for him since he hadn't replied after your calling towards him. This has happened before, whether it being Bruce sleeping- well, trying to grab as much sleep as he possibly could due to working at deadly hours of the night and day, or working with Tony, coming home at an absurd time of night. Mostly, when he worked with Stark he'd be staying the night: nearly every night. You turn to face the bedroom door that was closed, and you raise an eyebrow.

Your hand wrapped upon the cool metal knob and twisted it cautiously, finding that the door had been locked. You press your ear against the door to only hear a quiet muffled sob from the other side. "Bruce darling...please open the door." You frown at the fact of your significant other being upset, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "Bruce, please? I want to help you..." You speak up, pressing your palm against the wood surface. 

"No."

This made your frown grow, and you try the knob again. No avail. "Bruce I'm not gonna be able to help you if you don't open the d-"

"I SAID NO!!"  Bruce growls aloud, more so, his Hulk like side had.

Your eyes widen as you stake a step back, before knocking on the door hard. "Look honey, let me help you...The sun's getting real low," You quietly coax, hoping the door would open. There was a very long pause making you worry even more about Bruce. The door's lock clicked from it's place, and you heard the bed sheets ruffle around, followed by a quiet grunt. You waited for a few seconds before slowly wrapping your hand around the knob of the door and pushing it open with ease.

You pushed your body through the small gap you created in the door, closing it behind yourself. There was silence, save for the heavy and uneven, shaky breathing that came from your big sad boyfriend. "Hey, big guy.." You whisper, extending your palms. He gladly took your hands and you were pulled against his chest, making the both of you grunt. "Sun's gettin' real low, darling...just breathe...I'm here, it's okay." You look up and meet Banner's eyes with yours, feeling him push away from your grasp and turn away from you. You closed your eyes and waited, for a moment or two.

After what had felt like an eternity had passed you opened your eyes when two hands were pushed against your smooth face. There stood a shirtless Bruce. His eyes were watering and his body was trembling, you would have to ask him why he was so upset later. But for now, you allowed him to move his hand and quickly pull you into a tight embrace, letting go of all of his emotions, sobbing heavily into your neck. His voice was wary, like he had been fighting with himself all day, your heart filling with guilt.

You rub his back and shush him with sweet nothings, hands moving up, down, and in circular motions. You never patted his back, he didn't like it and that would mostly anger and irritate him, because the feeling was irregular and made his chest rumble in such a burdening way. So for now, rub his back, his sobs fading into pained sniffles as he pulls you closer. 

_"I'm so sorry..."_

"Sweetheart you're fine you didn't do anything wrong-"

_"I'm so tired."_

"I know baby, I know. Here, we'll take a nice hot shower, and I'll put on a movie while we cuddle yeah?" You suggest with a small kiss to Banner's temple. Your lover simply nods and murmurs a very quiet 'That would be nice,' in which makes you smile widely. Pushing him off you take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. "Did you eat? At all today, love?" You question, and he nods again, holding up two fingers to indicate that he had eaten twice today. "That's great, I'm glad you ate today." You beam quietly, kissing his cheek gently as you two pluck off your articles of clothing, starting the shower. 

The two of you step into the shower, Bruce first. The water cascades down his head and shoulders as he pushes his hair out of his face. "I love you, honey." He sighs as you cautiously step in and close the door behind yourself with a huff of relaxation. Bruce takes this time to admire your facial features, heart thumping in satisfaction. "I don't deserve such an amazing person like you..." he comments, cupping your cheeks in his calloused hands whilst bringing your faces together, noses touching. "May..I?" he asks quietly, the water going off of his back and sprinkling onto your face slightly. You of course nod, appreciating how gentle and lovely Bruce was, as always. 

Your lips are connected with his like the last puzzle piece to the whole set, your arms were loosely around Banner's neck, his fingers curling around your waist protectively, as if he was trying to keep you away from the danger that isn't even there. The kiss stayed like this for a moment before the two of you parted for air, having Bruce swoop down to steal another kiss from you; chastely, he was attempting to release every last morsel of stress from his being. But you just place your hands on his chest, to let him know that everything was alright, that you were here to make it all so much better. Ever since you walked your pretty little figure into his life, you have been the light of it, and he thanked you so much for everything you did.

He loved you rather strongly, amazed and extremely satisfied that you were around to make sure he was always alright. And if he wasn't then you would do everything in your fiber to help him, even if it means staying all the way up with him at ungodly hours of the night to do so. Your love for each other was almost too sentimental to not cherish. 

"I love you..." You both say at the same time, and it makes Bruce smile widely, while your heartbeat began to accelerate. He was truly the most amazing boyfriend you could have ever met. This shower was probably the one thing he needed most to help him calm down, other than your presence surrounding him. He was grateful, either way. Whether it was some shower, or a simple hug followed by one of your super special 'I love you's, Bruce couldn't have been happier to be with you. When he wasn't too fond of his days it would have been caused by the stress of researching, Hulk, and or sometimes Mr. Stark even.

But then again, Stark could be rather...annoying or snarky when forgetting that his ego wasn't the only prominent thing emitting from his genius aurora. Yes, he has his moments, and yet often respects Banner greatly. He helps Bruce when you can't, their relationship like two brothers.

After the semi-long yet lovely relaxing shower, the two of you step out and dry off to change into something comfy to sleep in. Banner chose boxers and a t-shirt, and you chose a comfortable pair of shorts, accompanied by one of Bruce's shirts. He pulled you into the bed with an exasperated huff and handed you the remote so that you could decide what to watch and fall asleep to. You took the remote and curled up in Bruce's arms, turning the TV on before switching over to Netflix. 

"What'll it be? The Shape Of Water, or Valerian?" You crane your neck to see Bruce more efficiently, and he looks down at you with a small smile.

"The second one, haven't seen that yet." He replies and presses a small kiss upon your forehead.

"Valerian it is then," You chuckle quietly, playing the movie as you set the remote aside to curl into his chest. He strokes your hair, and murmurs small praises and compliments towards you, making your face heat up to a familiar shade of fuchsia that made Bruce's grin widen. He poked your sides and your face a few times, making odd yet rather cute noises. "Bruce!" You whine, his laugh contagious as you began to laugh as well. Soon after you two were focused on the movie, and a few of the characters weren't so bad looking. You smirk and press up against Bruce and sigh in content, this causing his arms to wrap around you tightly, but not tight enough to hurt you. And this...

This was all you could ever ask for and appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello! This one is very short, buuut don't worry, I will type longer ones! Comment a request for me to write and i will gladly do it! You can follow my tumblr @deep-sea-glitter for just random Sebastian Stan wholesomeness!


	2. Kids Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a certain smell would take you back in time and leaving you tumbling over questions as to what that exact smell is, and when it was locked into your senses long ago. Peter Parker goes through that all the time, and one night the two of you experience it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgic moments with your friendly-neighborhood-best friend! Fluff again. Peter Parker x Female reader!! You two are children, as a flashback from when you two were about ten, enjoy! Super slight angst if you squint hard enough.

You and Peter are chilling out on his bed, watching him plan out the project that you had decided to partner up with him on for your biology class, and so far you're working on one half of the poster, about animal and plant cells with mad boredom. Parker was working on how they're both similar and different at once. It seemed pretty easy, but not when you have a strict teacher that's always on your back about getting homework from the whole class the very next day. That said homework consists of five pages,  _and_ you have to justify your answer from the questions. Just the thought of doing more homework made you groan and mutter an insult about your teacher, Mr. Flindenger. What kind of name is that for a teacher?! 

 

Peter notices the small tension and glances up at the window. His hairs didn't raise, and his senses didn't tingle. But, he averted his gaze from the window and then to you and sensed your annoyance. "Hey man you good?" He asks quietly as his eyes scan your face for any sign of distress or gloom. "This is going to take a while, but we should have it done before Friday. It's only Wednesday and-"

 

You cut him off. "And we literally don't have anything but our names, the date, and the title on this damn thing! Talk about missing cells? Yeah well I feel like I'm missing all but three, and they're all suddenly a meme, Pete!" Your voice cracks and you groan and get back to work, leaving your best friend to make fun of your annoyance.

 

Just as he began to bark out his response in a thunderous laugh, his aunt entered the bedroom. You threw a pillow at him, causing his pencil to poke a small hole in the thick paper. "Aw man,I can't believe you've done this! I- Oh hi May.." Peter smiles and the two of you set down your writing utensils down onto the bed. You take a deep breath before you greet May, a soft and sweet smell filling he room. She asked what had happened and as Peter explained, you closed your eyes to concentrate on where the scent was from long ago. Your brows furrow as your mind clears a path for the memory to flood through like a river that had been strained for far too long; ready to burst free.

* * *

 

 _"_ _Dude, I swear that's the smell of your aunt's sweater, or her laundry back when we were like...kids!"_

 

_"No way dude, it's totally my uncle Ben's hat!! And we're still kids!"_

 

_"Aunt May-"_

 

_"Uncle Ben!!"_

 

_"No, aunt May!!"_

 

_"No, you're wrong!"_

 

_The door flew open due to the commotion between you and Peter, and there stood May. "What's going on in here?" She questions, a hand on her hip instinctively. "Why are you two yelling?"_

_You grin and sit up, crossing your arms as you glare at the future Spider-man. "He says that this pillow smells like uncle Ben's hat! It smells like you!" Your tiny fingers curl around the green fabric, and you push it into the Woman's hands. "Smell it!" You beam with excitement, determined to prove Benjamin Parker incorrect about what he smells. As aunt May began to bring the pillow to her nose, she cautiously eyed the children as she attains a whiff; retracting the pillow from her face with a cautious expression. Normally the kids would prank her, so she had to be careful when the dynamic duo were plotting "innocently" against her._

_"It smells like it's been washed with my detergent and clothes.." She hums, looking at Peter with an expression of success, "So Ben's hat may have been washed with it by accident, Pete." The woman smirks and rubs her nephew's head, messing his hair up._

_"Hey, no fair!" Parker whines. The boy looks at the pillow in his aunt's hands before taking it to be settled upon his bed. "I have a different nose than you, we might have stuff in common, but we're physically different..." He pouts. You and May sigh at the same time, as you wander to Peter's side. You carefully embrace him from behind, and he gladly turns around to hug you in return. "Do you have any of his hats nearby?" He questions as he peeks over your shoulder to look at May._

 

_"Maybe...I'll go check. Don't break anything." May speaks up with her warning index finger, and the two of you nod frantically with a "Yes aunt May!" in unison. little devils._

 

_You grin as you watch the woman leave momentarily, breaking the hug. "So..." You start. "Do you still think It's-"_

 

_"There's a possibility, dude! Why are you trying to prove me wrong? You're obviously gonna be right when aunt May gets back!" Peter interrupts you, tearing up. "Y-You always have to seem like you're better than anyone around, like you're always gonna be right- or that you think everything is a challenge to you!" He continues. "I don't like arguing with you...I don't like losing at your game, because every time I say something, you're always one step ahead of me." He huffs and rubs his eyes with the heel of his palms. You frown, your ten year old mind leaving you angry, sad, and most definitely confused. "And not one f...freaking time did you every mean you sorry's..." He continues, crossing his arms._

 

 _You didn't have much time before May would enter the room again with a hat, asking for one of you to smell and see. So, you gingerly place a hand on Parker's shoulder, keeping it there no matter how much he muttered and jerked away. "Hey, look I didn't ever mean to make you sad...okay?" You pull your silent best friend into one of your special hugs. "I'm...I'm really really sorry..." You whisper. Peter grunted and hugged you tighter, making you grin and return the tightness. "And I mean it..I don't like when you're sad, even if It's because of me.." You additionally comment. Peter nods and opens his mouth to speak, but his aunt is in the doorway with a knock, holding up a hat._  

 

 _"Who wants to compare first?"_  

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of writing in like...forever! I'm sorry this is so short smh


End file.
